deadrisingfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Llamadas de Otis Washington
19 de septiembre Primer llamada Ocurre: En cualquier momento después de salir de la zona segura y llegar a los almacenes North Plaza Ocurre: Al llegar a la zona de North Plaza en el primer día Wonderland Plaza Ocurre: Al llegar a Wonderland Plaza en el primer día. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan / Cut from the same cloth Ocurre: A las 2:00 pm del primer día (Véase Dios los cría y ellos se juntan). Entrance Plaza Ocurre: Al terminar el caso 1-3 y llegar a Entrance Plaza en el primer día Persona atrincherada A y B/ Barricade Pair A & B Ocurre: A las 4:00 pm del primer día ' (Véase Persona atrincherada A y B). Food Court Ocurre: Después de pelear contra Carlito Keyes y de terminar el caso 1-3, después llegar a Food Court Un lamento materno /A mother's lament Ocurre: A las 5:00 pm del primer día ' (Véase Un lamento materno). Túneles de mantenimiento Ocurre: A cualquier hora antes del tercer día, bajar a los Túneles y esperar la llamada de Otis Fuera de control / Out of control Ocurre: A las 9:00 pm del primer día ' (Véase Fuera de control). Turistas japoneses / Japanese Tourists Ocurre: A las 10:00 pm del primer día ' (Véase Turistas japoneses). Sombra de North Plaza / Shadow of North Plaza Ocurre: A las 11:00 pm del primer día (Véase Sombra de North Plaza). Total de llamadas del primer día: 12. 20 de septiembre Imagen en el monitor / Image in the monitor Ocurre: 6:00 am, es necesario estar afuera de la zona segura Rescatar al profesor / Rescue the professor Ocurre: 6:00 am, después de completar el caso Imagen en el monitor es necesario salir al almacén Supermercado Ocurre: Al entrar por primera vez al supermercado de North Plaza Novios / Lovers Ocurre: A las 7:00 am del segundo día (Véase Novios). El hombre del machete / The machete man Ocurre: A las 8:00 am del segundo día (Véase El hombre del machete). El cobarde / The coward Ocurre: 10:00 am en el segundo día (Véase El cobarde) El pasado del profesor / The professor past Ocurre: 11:00 am del segundo día, es necesario estar afuera de la zona segura para recibir la llamada El hombre del restaurante / Restaurant man Ocurre: A las 11:00 am del segundo día (Véase El hombre del restaurante). Por encima de la ley / Above the law Ocurre: A las 12:00 pm del segundo día (Véase Por encima de la ley). Caso: 4-1: Otros medios Ocurre: 3:00 pm del segundo día Amante de lo antiguo / Antique lover Ocurre: 5:00 pm del segundo día (Véase Amante de lo antiguo). La mujer que no lo logró / The woman who didn't make it Ocurre: 5:00 pm del segundo día (Véase La mujer que no lo logró). Objetivo del francotirador / Mark of the sniper Ocurre: 5:00 pm del segundo día (Véase Objetivo del francotirador). El apetito de Ronald / Ronald apetite Ocurre: 7:00 pm del segundo día (Véase El apetito de Ronald). Total de llamadas del segundo día: 14. 21 de septiembre Una promesa para Isabela / A promise to Isabela Ocurre: 12:00 am del tercer día afuera del punto de reunión con Isabela lejos del local sin construir Un grupo extraño / A strange group Ocurre: 12:00 am del tercer día (Véase Un grupo extraño). Floyd, aquél que pide/ Floyd the somelier Ocurre: A las 2:00 am (Véase Floyd, aquél que pide) Santa Cabeza Ocurre: Al inicio de esta misión. Es necesario permanecer lejos de la zona segura, preferiblemente en Paradise Plaza o en los almacenes. Un loco de cabello largo / Long haired punk Ocurre: 5:00 am del tercer día ( Un loco de cabello largo) Un hombre enfermo / A sick man Ocurre: 8:00 am del tercer día (Véase Un hombre enfermo). El último recurso Ocurre: 11:00 am del tercer día Lejos de la zona segura La traición de Kindell / Kindell's Bretrayal Ocurre: 12:00 pm del tercer día (Véase La traición de Kindell) Una mujer desesperada / A woman in despair Ocurre: 12:00 pm del tercer día (Véase Una mujer desesperada) Dispositivo de interferencia / Jamming device Ocurre: Estando lejos de la zona segura a las 5:00 pm del tercer día Un regalo de Paul / Paul's Present Ocurre: 5:00 pm del tercer día (Véase Un regalo de Paul). Simone la pistolera / Simone the gunslinger Ocurre: 7:00 pm del tercer dia (Véase Simone la pistolera). Un pedido de Cheryl / Cheryl's request Ocurre: 8:00 pm del tercer día ' (Véase Un pedido de Cheryl). Llamadas del tercer día: 13 Llamadas en total: 39 Curiosidades *Obteniendo las llamadas obtienes el Logro Transmisionero. *Puedes desbloquear el uniforme de Greg Simpson y Otis Washington obteniendo las llamadas. Categoría:Guías Categoría:Dead Rising